Trunked communication systems are known in the art. In general, such systems include a resource controller (which may be centrally located or distributed) that manages communications between communication units (such as fixed location, mobile, and portable two-way radios) on a plurality of communication resources (such as frequency pairs or TDM time slots).
A number of such systems are available, including the Smartnet and Privacy Plus systems from Motorola, the ClearChannel system from E. F. Johnson, and the Sixteen Plus and Sweet Sixteen systems from General Electric. Depending upon the specific needs of a particular user, these systems may not provide the exact services required.